2008/May
In May of 2008, Gaga and the Haus debuted the Disco Stick and the "Fame" glasses made of frozen acrylic. She also did her first live performance on television at the 2008 NewNowNext Awards. May 10 Aaron Fallon Photoshoot :Main article: Aaron Fallon 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 001.jpg 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 010.jpg 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 012.jpg 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 013.jpg 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 028.jpg May 11 At Here Lounge :Main article: Here Lounge Gaga performed at "Size Sundays" at Here Lounge in West Hollywood. She took a picture with host, Tom Whitman. 5-11-08 Size Sundays at Here Lounge 001.jpg 5-11-09 Here Lounge 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a black hood, a catsuit, an acrylic crystals glasses and the Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Burberry Prorsum and a jacket by Maison Martin Margiela. *Dancers: Melissa Emrico and Katie Orr May 13 Sessions on Sunset at Studio 944 :Main articles: Studio 944, Adrian Sidney Official launch party of Sessions on Sunset at Studio 944. Interscope and Guitar Hero sponsored the party as well as Asahi, Belvedere and Bling Water. She used a "Nord Lead 3" synthesizer 5-13-08 Sessions on Sunset Poster.jpg 5-13-08 Sessions on Sunset 001.jpg ;.jpg 5-14-08 944 Lounge 001.jpg a.jpg k.jpg n.jpg 5-13-08 Sessions on Sunset Backstage 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a Latex Jumpsuit, sunglasses and the Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga and shoes by Burberry Prorsum. ManiaTV Interview : Main article: Mania TV After Sessions on Sunset, Lady Gaga was interviewed by Samantha Maloney for Mania TV. 5-13-08 After Performance at The 944 Lounge 001.jpg 5-13-08 Mania TV 001.jpg 5-13-08 Maniatvs All Access 001.jpg 5-13-08 Mania TV 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a customized outfit by Maison Martin Margiela, shoes by Marni and sunglasses by Oliver Peoples. Young Hollywood Interview : Main article: Young Hollywood '' After the ManiaTV interview, Lady Gaga gave an interview to Young Hollywood. 5-13-08 Young Hollywood 001.jpg 5-13-08 Young Hollywood 002.jpg At Les Deux : ''Related article: Adrian Sidney '' After the party of Sessions on Sunset by 944, Lady Gaga was spotted at the event but did not perform. On May 14, 2008, Gaga posted three pictures of her with Katie "Pepper" Orr and Melissa "Dina" Emrico on the Haus of Gaga Blog. 5-13-08_Adrian_Sidney_030.jpg 5-13-08 Les Deux 002.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a latex jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Burberry Prorsum and sunglasses by Oliver Peoples. May 14 Playboy Radio Interview Lady Gaga was on "Play Date" with host Tara Mack between 2-3 PM PST. May 15 1st Open A. I. R.: Artist in Residence :Main articles: Atlas New York, Theo Wargo Lady Gaga became one of the first performers for Gotham Organization’s First Annual Open A.I.R: Artist In Residence Summer Concert Series. Before the show, Gaga did some interviews with the media such a Young Hollywood. During the rehearsal and actual performance at Open A.I.R Concert Series, Theo Wargo took many pictures of Lady Gaga. 08-05-15 Open A.I.R..jpg 5-15-08 Open AIR 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a Latex Jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga, a jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, shoes by Marni and sunglasses by Emilio Pucci. Campus Thursdays at Splash :Main article: Splash 5-15-08 Campus Thursdays at Splash Poster.jpg 5-15-08 Campus Thursdays at Splash 001.jpg 5-15-08 Campus Thursdays at Splash 002.jpg 5-15-08 Campus Thursdays at Splash 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a latex jumpsuit and sunglasses by Haus of Gaga, a jacket by Maison Martin Margiela and sunglasses by Emilio Pucci. May 16 At Hell's Kitchen Lounge in NYC :Related article: Aliya Naumoff Gaga performed at midnight at Hell's Kitchen Lounge in New York City. Aliya Naumoff took some photographs before the performance. 5-16-08 Aliya Naumoff 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Maison Martin Margiela and spats by Posso. May 17 40C at Family Club Night 5-17-08 Performance at Family Club Night in NYC 001.jpg 5-17-08 Performance at Family Club Night in NYC 002.jpg 5-17-08 Performance at Family Club Night in NYC 003.jpg 5-17-08 Backstage at Family Club Night in NYC 001.jpg|Backstage :Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga, a jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, shoes by Burberry Prorsum and sunglasses by Gucci. At Tenjune Bar Gaga posted two videos of her and the 2 dancers dancing in the bar. May 19 Pieter Henket Photoshoot :Main article: Pieter Henket 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 001.jpg 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 004.jpg 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 006.jpg 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 007.jpg 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 008.jpg 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 009.jpg 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 012.jpg NewNowNext Awards 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 004.jpg|1 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 005.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 006.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 007.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 001.jpg|2 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 002.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 003.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears shoes by Burberry Prorsum, spats by Posso and sunglasses by Oliver Peoples.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a Latex Jumpsuit and sunglasses by Haus of Gaga and a jacket by Maison Martin Margiela.'' After Party :Main article: Robin Roemer, Maro Hagopian Gaga gave a couple of interviews while at the NewNowNext Awards and was later interviewed at the after party of the awards. 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 008-final.jpg 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 006.jpg 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 020.jpg 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 009.jpg 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 014.jpg 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 025.jpg 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 027.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards Interview 001.png|1 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards Interview 002.png|2 May 20 Z100 Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by Shelley Wade for a Z100 radio station in New York. Brad Ross Brad Ross took some pictures of Gaga minutes before the shoot with Candice Lawler. 5-20-08 Brad Ross 001.jpg Candice Lawler Photoshoot :Main article: Candice Lawler 5-20-08 Candice Lawler 022.jpg At Pink Elephant :Main article: Pink Elephant May 21 At Mansion Nightclub The annual Hamptons Summer Kickoff Party hosted by Gotham Magazine. May 22 At Score Nightclub :Main article: Score 5-22-08 Score Nightclub 003.png 5-22-08 Score Nightclub 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a lightbolt jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga and sunglasses by Armani. May 24 At G. Bar 5-24-08 G Bar 001.jpg 5-25-08 G Bar 002.jpg 5-24-08 G Bar Backstage 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a latex jumpsuit and the Disco Stick Haus of Gaga, a jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, shoes by Burberry Prorsum and sunglasses by Gucci. May 25 At Bill's FIlling Station :Main article: Bill's FIlling Station 5-25-08 Bill's Filling Station 001.jpg 5-25-08 Bill's Filling Station 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a latex jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga, a jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, shoes by Burberry Prorsum and sunglasses by Gucci. May 27 Trannyshack at The Stud Bar :Main article: Stud Bar Gaga hosted "Trannyshack" which is a weekly drag party. Performance 5-27-08 Trannyshack at The Stud Bar 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a latex jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga, a jacket by Maison Martin Margiela and shoes by Burberry Prorsum. Backstage 5-27-09 Trannyshack 001.jpg 5-27-08 Trannyshack at The Stud Bar 002.jpg 5-27-08 Trannyshack at The Stud Bar 003.jpg May 28 At Otis Lounge in San Francisco :Main article: Damien Miller '' 5-28-08 Otis Lounge poster.jpg 5-28-08 Damien Miller 001.jpg 5-28-08 Damien Miller 003.jpg 5-28-08 Damien Miller 024.jpg May 29 Out and about: Shopping Lady Gaga went out grocery shopping and walking around. This was recorded to be used in Episode 1 of Gagavision: "Introducing Lady Gaga", which was released on June 24th, 2008. 5-29-08 Gagavision 001.JPG 5-29-08 Gagavision 002.JPG Mecca Performance Gaga performed a short setlist of songs which included LoveGame and Just Dance. The performances of LoveGame and Just Dance were recorded and used on the second episode of Gagavision: "Performance", which was released on July 1st, 2008. 5-29-08 Mecca 001.jpg 5-29-08 Mecca 002.JPG After Show After this club performance, footage of Gaga preparing for her next club show at The Crib was recorded and used on the third episode of Gagavision: "Between the Shows", which was released on July 8th, 2008. 5-29-08 Gagavision 003.JPG The Crib Footage of this performance was recorded and used on Episode 5 of Gagavision: "Being the Best", which was released on July 22nd, 2008 . This footage was also used in Episode 6 of Gagavision: "Thin White Duke", which was released on July 29th, 2008. 5-29-08 The Crib 001.jpg May 30 Hotel Room Gaga recorded footage of her and her dancers looking through fashion books and discussing fashion in a hotel room. This footage was used in Episode 4 of Gagavision: "Fashion", which was released on July 15th, 2008. This footage was also used in Episode 5 of Gagavision: "Being the Best", which was released on July 22nd, 2008, and Episode 6 of Gagavision: "Thin White Duke", which was released on July 29th, 2008. 6-08 Gagavision episode 4 001.JPG 6-08 Gagavision episode 4 002.JPG 6-08 Gagavision episode 4 003.JPG 6-08 Gagavision episode 5 001.JPG Tigerheat Night at Krave :''Main article: Krave Lady Gaga performed a short setlist of songs at Tigerheat Night at Krave. 5-30-08 Tigerheat Krave 001.JPG 5-30-08 Tigerheat Krave 002.JPG :Lady Gaga wears the disco bra by Haus of Gaga and a jacket by Maison Martin Margiela. May 31 MTV Movie Awards 2008 Celebration Party :Main article: Adrian Sidney 5-31-08 2008 MTV Movie Awards Celebration Party Poster.png 5-11-08 Club Mood 032.jpg Adrian Sidney 25.jpg 15rt6gyh.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a latex jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga, sunglasses by Gucci and shoes by Chanel. "Weekend Warrior" Party in LA 5-31-08 Weekend Warrior Party in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Versace. May Infoplus Interview (Musique Plus) :Main article: Infoplus Did a 30 minutes interview with Nicolas Titley for Infoplus in Los Angeles before her rehearsal with Laurieann Gibson. 5-0-08 Infoplus 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears the disco bra by Haus of Gaga. Category:2008 fashion